la aldea de la muerte
by shun'o
Summary: “esta prohibido salir…………por que si sales jamás podrás volver…….y si entras jamás podrás salir………” Resguardada por una muralla hecha de oro, los únicos que la han llegado ver son los muertos que se dirigen a su última morada y pasan a lado de ella su e


**Hola este es un nuevo fic que esto empezando es que esta idea no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza es una conti del cap 470 del manga de naruto obviamente naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque hay algunos creado míos aquí, para los fan de sakura este cap es de lo peor, así que si me odian adelante yo me odio por haberlo hecho así pero es inevitable, lo escribí después de a ver visto kuroshitusji la cual me encanto si ni no haría esto, tiene un poco de esa historia pero es totalmente diferente, esta algo fuerte por algunas connotaciones sexuales y el lenguaje que será sin censura aun que sin lemon y algo que ofenda a los lectores, el lemon estará en capítulos especiales o extras que subiré cuando termine este fic para los que leen kunoichi-club si lo continuare progresivamente junto con este **

**Como leer:**

"**pensamientos y frases al comienzo del fic" **

—**dialogo—**

***-* cambio de escena**

"**MUERTE" "shi****「**死**」"**

"esta prohibido salir…………por que si sales jamás podrás volver…….y si entras jamás podrás salir………"

Resguardada por una muralla hecha de oro, los únicos que la han llegado ver son los muertos que se dirigen a su última morada y pasan a lado de ella su existencia solo se conoce por ilusos humanos que desperdiciaron su vida por un deseo efímero que les costo su alma, cruzando el bosque oscuro y el rio Aqueronte, entre el rio de los muertos y el limbo, la aldea perdida de la muerte.

Devoradores de almas, ayudantes del balance, los que ahí habitan…

*-*

4 jóvenes ninjas caminaban en la nieve, entre pinos y unas montañas junto a ellos

Sakura—llamo la voz de un joven de cabellos castaños y colmillos afilados llamo ala chica que caminaba con la nieve cayendo suavemente sobre su cabello rosa, sumida entre sus pensamientos—Ehh?—se limito a responder—nos acercamos a su ubicación—dijo de nuevo,

Si esta bien, gracias kiba—a un sumida en sus pensamientos, aun reflexionaba sobre su decisión, pero cuanto mas la pensaba no estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho, esa decisión que cualquiera que la escuchara diría que era egoísta,

Desde el ataque a su aldea, la caída de su maestra, la decisión tomada por sus dos compañeros sasuke y naruto, la de sasuke dejándola y ser consumido por su odio a un con las consecuencias que eso llevaba, el otro a sacarlo de ahí aunque eso significara sacrificarse así mismo y dejarla a ella, había sido "egoísta" así que no importaba que pensaran los demás

Seguida de tres de sus compañeros kiba con akamaru, rock lee y la persona que le ayudo decidirse sai—¡¡alto!!—Ordeno desconcertado kiba— ¿que sucede kiba?—pregunto lee—hay alguien mas aq…—y gusto antes de terminar, entre el suelo donde caminaban salió un ser de color negro—lo siento pero no puedo permitir que continúen—

Es aquel tipo—grito kiba, ya lo habían visto, durante su primer enfrentamiento contra al que ellos conocían como tobi y no como madara, e tipo al que naruto había llamado aloe vera, aun que se veía diferente sin esa planta y su parte negra—aste a un lado—le exigió kiba—lo siento, pero como ya dije no puedo dejarlos pasar—

En ese caso sufre las consecuencias—grito lee lanzando una patada hacia zetsu, pero antes de que esta le alanzara, el desapareció entre la nieve y reapareció detrás de sakura, quien ágilmente logro alejarse de ahí, después atrás de ella apareció de nuevo pero esta ves era su parte blanca, quien la capturo como antes lo había hecho con los kages—¡¡sakura!!—Corrieron los demás al ver eso—no se acerquen—les ordeno pero—jeje pero que chica tan débil—se bufo—sabia que eras la mas fácil de vencer

No nos subestimes—le dijo para des pues ser sustituida por un tronco, y atacar por detrás a zetsu con su súper-fuerza pero antes de poder tocarlo, se detuvo—sakura que sucede—le pregunto lee, pero esta no respondió, sai la miro y se dio cuenta—tengan cuidado!!—grito, y después sin previo aviso sakura los ataco con su fuerza que lograron esquivar—pero que esta pasando?—se preguntaba kiba

Sakura—por que nos atacas, pregunto lee—creo que eso es mi culpa—dijo orgullosamente zetsu—le implante un pequeño paracito en el cuello

¡Que!—se preguntaron los tres—fue en ese momento—se dijo sai, recordando el instante en el que el se acerco por atrás de sakura—exacto, lastima que no se dieron cuenta antes—

Después sakura los ataco una vez más, una y otra vez— es demasiado rápida—dijo kiba ya cansado—no recuerdo que lo fuera—dijo sai

Oh olvide decírselos, el paracito también aumenta las habilidades del huésped, y evoluciona entre mas tiempo pase con el—y sakura continuo atacando, hasta que iba a golpear a sai, y este saco su espada para contraatacar en serio aun cuando la lastimara, pero logro interceptarla antes—que creer que haces—le pregunto kiba—es sakura no podemos lastimarla—lo regaño kiba a sai—lo se pero sino hacemos, seremos nosotros quienes perderemos—

Debe de haber una forma, de hacer algo sin lastimarla—pensó lee—tal vez si derrotamos a ese tipo logremos liberar a sakura—dijo kiba—es probable pero si sakura nos sigue atacando, no podremos acercarnos a el—dijo lee

Tengo un plan, ustedes creen que puedan hacerse hacer cargo de este tipo—les pregunto sai—si—contesto lee—eso creo—contestó kiba

Vamos…vamos acaso no vais atacar…—después sakura volvió a lanzarles un golpe pero uno de los dibujos de sai la ataco lanzándola lejos de ahí después este hizo que ella lo siguiera atacando, alejándola de ahí—ya veo su plan, en verdad piensan que ustedes solo pueden derrotarme

Quien sabe—dijo kiba—pero si no lo intentamos como lo sabremos—continuo le, para después atacarlo juntos

*-*

Sakura seguía atacando a sai hasta que este se detuvo cerca unas rocas—de acuerdo sakura, si puedes escucharme perdóname—grito para después atacarla, con sus dibujos, ambos comenzaron una pelea sai esquivando sus golpes y atacándola de vez en cuando, esperando que los otros derrotaran a zetsu para que sakura despertara, la pelea continuo por un rato, sai ya haciendo a sus dibujos atacar a sakura ya estaba muy cansado en cuanto a sakura aun continuaba como si nada—no parece cansada el parasito debe ayudar en eso, "es muy probable que si llegara a morir de cansancio aun se movería por culpa de este"—analizaba la situación—sakura lo continuo atacando y este ya estaba muy débil sin darse cuenta sakura lo iba atacar por atrás sin poder esquivar ese ataque, pero justo en ese momento, el golpe se hizo mas lento—hazte a un lado—ordeno la voz de sakura—sakura?—se pregunto sai si en verdadera ella, a un estática, este logro ver como ella luchaba contra el control del parasito—no…te…dejare—decía

Sakura…eres tu?—le pregunto sai, después volvió a ser atacado pero los ataques eran lentos y forzados—es demasiado….fuerte—reclamaba sakura—tu puedes sakura se que puedes ganarle—la animaba sai, después los golpes se detuvieron y sakura sostuvo su cabeza—no lo creo—dijo sakura, en un tono arrogante—parece que no fue tan fuerte—dijo de nuevo, al voltear a ver a sai—no puede ser—se dijo incrédulo, ya no era sakura—jeje este es tu fin—sonrió de manera vulgar—después continuo atacándolo, golpeo la parte de debajo de la rocas a su alrededor, sus ataques a sai eran mas constantes y este estaba mas cansado ya no podía usar jutsus, había gastado gran parte de su chacra, golpeo a sakura en el rostro lo cual la lanzo a las rocas pero esta logro ponerse de pie—esto es lo mejor que tienes, a es cierto estas esperando que tus amigos derroten a zetsu verdad, déjame decirte que eso no funcionara en ese momento la única forma que yo muera es que el huésped muera con migo—dijo burlándose

Como?—se pregunto preocupado—así es, ya no hay forma que tu amiga, regrese amenos que me nos mates juntas—se burlo—aunque eso no sucederá, ya no tienes fuerzas ni agallas para hacerlo….¡¡este será tu fin!!—apunto de lanzarse a atacarle "eso era lo que quería saber" dijo una voz en su interior, después oyó el sonido de la las rocas caer—no puede ser….tu—recordó el momento en el que golpeo las piedras cuando sai esquivo su ataque, el parasito había sentido que no había golpeado fuerte las rocas pero no se dio cuenta que sakura hizo que golpeara un punto clave en el sostén de estas sin darse cuenta, las piedras empezaron a caer, pero al intentar moverse, las piernas no le respondían—no puede ser….muévanse…muévanse….¡¡MUEVANSE!!—grito pero no la obedecieron—¡¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!!—grito sai esta cerro los ojos susurro unas palabras y se hundió en la oscuridad……

Al caer, las rocas, sai por inercia cerro lo ojos y al abrirlos no pudo encontrar rastro de ninguna, se acerco lentamente y lo único que vio fue la mano de sakura aplastada entre las rocas, y por primera ves sai conoció el dolor de perder a un ser querido un amigo a sakura, y ese dolor inimaginable le hizo dar un grito desgarrador—ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

*-*

Lee y kiba ya estaban muy lastimados—ehh?—zetsu arriba de uno de los pinos sintió el instante en que su parasito había muerto—es un lastima—dijo fingiendo tristeza—supongo que con eso será suficiente adiós—y desapareció(ya saben como)—espera—le grito lee, para ir a detenerlo—lee—le llamo kiba—déjalo ir vayamos a ver a sai tal ves sakura ya este bien

Si esta bien—al volearse vio como un pequeño pétalo de cerezo caía—ehh?—lo tomo, le parecía muy extraño después de todo estaban en caminando entre la nieve—

*-*

Naruto, miraba por la ventana una vez mas pensando en las palabras de sakura—

Flash back

Sakura: "te estoy diciendo que te amo naruto"

Naruto: "sakura esta broma no es divertida"

Sakura: "no es broma me he enamorado de ti…así que ya no es necesario que sigas buscando a sasuke"

*-*

Naruto: sakura odio a las personas que se mientes así misma"

*-*

Sakura: acaso no crees en la confesión de una chica

*-*

Sakura: vine por ti para que regreses con migo a konohona…si no quieres haya tu

Sakura se marcho

Fin del flas back

Sakura—susurro naruto, y después un pequeño pétalo rosa cayo en frente suyo, lo tomo y después hoyo—gomenasai naruto—y una tristeza si procedencia, lo inundo—naruto ya es hora de---entro kakashi—para después oír una dulce voz proveniente del viento diciendo—kakashi-sensei

*-*

En un lugar no muy lejos del encuentro contra zetsu, una pelirroja curaba el cuerpo mal herido de un pelinegro que apenas recobraba la conciencia, mientras habría los ojos se figuraba la silueta de una mujer a no muy lejos de el—"sakura"—pensó para si mismo—sayonara…sasuke-kun—logro escuchar en el susurrar del viento—después logro despertar completamente y ya no había nada

*-*

Haruno Sakura había muerto…

*-*

Lamentos….sollozos…..gritos de dolor……era lo único que se podía escuchar…..solo oscuridad, era lo que veía y oía haruno sakura, y atrás de ella, acercándose con desesperación, seres horribles delgados—ayúdanos….ayúdanos…—sollozaban—aléjense…aléjense de…mi—suplicaba desesperadamente y con angustia, antes de que estas cosas la tocaran el golpe veloz de una cuchilla las había cortado, y sin ver su rostro una persona totalmente diferente a los seres anteriores apareció—quien demonios eres tu—

Exactamente eso—y sonrió arrogantemente

* * *

**Kyaa . me quedo cute aun que lo diga yo dejen reviews para ver que tal sale**

**Avance del siguiente capitulo**

***-*las coas cambian*-***

**Siempre te recordaremos… **

***-*promesas se tardan en cumplir*-***

**Hoy hace dos años…**

**No te da gusto verlo sakura-chan…..**

***-*el dolor de perdida aumenta*-***

**Los lazos llevan al amor….el amor al sacrificio……el sacrificio al odio**

**Ella solo quería verte por última vez….**

***-*el egoísmo de un corazón*-***

**Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…ya es hora**

**De cumplir mi promesa**

***-*la venganza*-***

**No pude ser….**

**Tu….**

***-*por que*-***

**Porque estas aquí??...**

**Porque nos estas atacando??**

***-*destrucción*-***

**Acaben con todo…**

**Hai…. ojōsan**

***-*y al final dolor*-***

**En el siguiente capitulo "itami****「**痛み**」"**


End file.
